Amortentia
by Cruciatus Love
Summary: Merope Gaunt has what she thinks is a flawless plan to get the man of her dreams to fall in love with her. But, what she doesn't know is what can go wrong when a few drops of guilt are added to her daily love potion.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Merope had been living alone in her little cottage for a while now. It had not come to much of a surprise for her when her brother and father had been taken away. She knew more than anyone how much they had deserved it.

It was around one o'clock; ten till one, to be exact. Everyday at this time, a young and handsome Tom Riddle would come by in his buggy. For him, it was just an chance to get out of the house; little did he know that his daily ritual had become the only thing to live for another.

On this particular afternoon, Merope had decided to put her scheme into motion. She had been planning this since as long as she could remember. Her only flaw was her own self-esteem. She always ended up backing out at last minute. This would not happen this time though; she had waited too long.

_Clop- clop. Clop-clop._

The horse was coming down the hill a few minutes too early. It was not a problem; Merope had been ready for a long time. She had made the plans months ago, brewed the potion weeks ago, and no matter what her mind was thinking, her heart would pull her through today.

"Excuse me, Tom Riddle?"

She was sticking her head out the back door, trying to get his attention. Whether or not he had heard her, he continued on oblivious that anything was happening. This was not enough to stop her though.

"Excuse me," she called out, louder than before, "Tom Riddle!"

There was no denying it this time--Tom had heard her. He was trapped in a position that he had no desire to be in.

"Miss Gaunt." Slowly, he turned his horse in her direction and began going down the small hill that led to her backdoor. "You called."

"You look tired. I was wondering if you would like to come in for a glass of water."

"Am I wrong," Riddle began in a slightly annoyed tone, "or did you just call me over, hardly a few strides from my own home, to see if I wanted a glass of water--here, at your..." He paused, glancing at the dilapidated ruin the Gaunt house had become,"...house."

"Well, yes, that and..." Merope had to think quickly. He was smarter than she had guessed. _Small talk, just remember small talk,_ she reminded herself. Again she began talking, "as you know, my father and brother have moved away and left me here. Well, the roof is leaking and I'm much too small and weak to fix it myself. I was wondering if you could help." She was using the most enchanting and enamoring voice she could manage, hoping that would tempt him.

Whether or not the voice did what she had intended, he looked as if he was considering it. "I'd be glad to feed you, if you wouldn't mind helping," she continued.

"I don't think you understand me, Miss Gaunt. I am not a carpenter." He paused for what seemed like an eternity to Merope, but he continued eventually and gave her the answer she had hoped beyond anything to hear, "But I suppose I could give it a try for a free meal."

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!" she exclaimed. "If you will kindly step inside--"

"NO!" Tom said, flustered, "I much prefer the outside air, thanks."

"Mr. Riddle, you will be quite safe in my home. There is no need to fear the rumors that I know are flying around Little Hangleton. My house is not like it was before they left."

"Even so, I will be quite content to stay outside."

Merope sighed as she walked inside to get the drink. She had not expected to have to make a full meal or to destroy her roof so that this man could fix it.If all went right, though, she woldn't need to worry about that. Quickly, she added the potion to the glass of water she had already set out, coming out a few moments later to find Tom leaning against the house.

"Your water." She handed him the glass. "I will be making your meal momentarily. Let me show you the leak first." _He's so beautiful when he looks like that_, she thought, gazing desiringly at the man's tanned face.

_She thinks I'm a ninny. I'll show her_, Tom thought, mistaking her longing face for one of disdain.

As they walked around the side of the house, Merope looked back to see Tom drinking the mixture.

_One gulp down._

They continued to walk, but nothing seemed to change. She slowed down her pace.

_Two gulps down._

What was wrong? Nothing was happening. The two had almost reached the other side of the house, and Merope still had to find a leak.

_Three gulps and... _

"Tom?"

_PTHH! _There went the third gulp all over the front of Tom's shirt. His face turned red. "Yes, Miss Gaunt."

That was the only hint Merope needed. The potion had worked, and it had worked well. "I seemed to have misplaced where the leak was, I--"

"No matter, Miss Gaunt. But, if you don't mind, I would still love to enjoy a nice lunch with you."

"Mind?" she was flattered, "I don't mind at all. On one condition though."

_Oh no, she has a condition_, Tom thought frantically. _That beautiful has a condition. A condition, a condition. What a beautiful girl. WHAT? A CONDITION? _

"What might this condition be, Miss Gaunt?" he asked in a desperate tone.

Merope giggled. "Yes, you must stop calling me 'Miss Gaunt.' There is no need for formalities. I am Merope, if you please."

_What a lovely name, Merope. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is. My beautiful Merope. _

- - - - - - - - - -

_  
_"Merope Gaunt, will you take this lawfully wedded man to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Merope was ready; this would be the final test for the love potion.

"And Tom Riddle, will you take this lawfully wedded woman to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

There was a pause. All Merope could think was _Please do, please do. _

"I do." Tom said as Merope breathed a sigh of relief.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, turning to Tom. "You may kiss the bride."

And Tom did.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"A face pe plac la a pastra al tau chipes si picioare interior art.hot. film tren la tot timp."."

_Romanian. I should have guessed,_ Merope thought as she looked upon the upcoming train station. _I wonder if Tom would suspect anything if I_—

"_Omnilingua_" she muttered under her breath. _That should do it._

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the moving train at all times."

"That's odd." Tom began while grabbing Merope's hand, "Shouldn't they speak Romanian in Romania? I know English is a common language but--"

"What are you talking about, Tom?" she said while the wheels in her head spun wildly. "Romania became a province of England years ago."

"But, I thought--"

"You must have been confused."

"That's only because I'm so in love," he said, getting disbelieving looks from everyone who had overheard them. They pulled to a stop, grabbed their luggage, and rushed out into the station ahead of the crowd. Tom pulled her into a dark alcove and kissed her softly. "I love you."

They made their way to the entrance doors and walked right through. Their first breath of fresh air in Romania danced across their faces; it would be one to remember.

"Can you see the mountains, Tom? They're so beautiful."

"Just like you."

Merope hated it when Tom said things like this, especially in public places like back on the train. They had only been married a few weeks, but every time he complimented her she felt a stab in her heart. It killed her to know that it wasn't Tom talking, but the potion. Amortentia so far had been her dearest friend. It helped her get her greatest desire, but sometimes it also felt as if it was tearing her apart. She wondered how an innocent question about some white mountains made her feel so guilty.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tom asked, not noticing the embarrassment on Merope's face.

"I don't know, Tom. I hadn't thought this through further than right about…now" she said as they began to walk down the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Ramnicu Valcea Inn. Your room is right up those stairs, the second door on your _left_." The pretty young lady behind the desk handed the couple their room keys and quickly went back to reading a book.

"Hmm, the Ramineeku Vallceka, that's a funny name for a hotel," Tom began as he made his way up the stairs, lugging the heavy bags behind him.

_Oh no, it must me a glitch in the spell. What does "ramnicu valcea" translate to, again? This is why I should have tried to learn some Romanian before I left. What the heck does it translate to?_ Merope's paranoia was causing her to go breathless as she tried to remember something she hadn't learned.

"It must be the name of the man who owns this place. It's probably Romanian."

"That's odd," Tom began, "The young lady at the front desk looked very Romanian, but she said her name was 'Sara.'"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Romania was beautiful this time of the season. Most of the mountains were still ice-capped but there was no snow on the ground. It always seemed to be the perfect temperature and most of the people in the town were happy.

Merope and Tom had spent their time exploring the county. Together they had hiked the Ciucas Mountains, explored several national parks, and had taken many walks about the streets of Romania. They hadn't met very many people so far, so they had spent their time with just each other. Most of the townspeople seemed to be preparing themselves for some sort of celebration, but Tom and Merope hadn't taken their time yet to figure out what it was.

For the most part, the two lovers were happy together in this peaceful abode where no one knew who they were, where they came from, or why they were here. Merope seemed very happy to start off fresh but there were glimpses of Tom in the morning that didn't suit how a happy, loving husband should act.

"Good morning, Tom," Merope whispered as she leaned over and kissed her sleeping husband.

Tom simply snorted.

"I'll just get up and make your breakfast then." She slowly made her way out of bed making sure not to stir the blankets. She knew mornings were always troublesome in this household and it was best not to wake the sleeping monster before he had his breakfast.

She walked over to the dresser to put on some decent clothes. She and her husband didn't live richly so most of her clothes were inexpensive but practical. She pulled out a loose brown dress, the same one she had been wearing when they first arrived in Romania. Because she didn't have a wide selection of clothing, each dress she owned held a special memory. Her favorite of them all had been the off-white one she had worn the day she first gave Tom his potion, and she had worn it again on their wedding day. She seldom wore it anymore, but it still had its own special place in her drawers.

Quickly, she brushed her hair and threw it back loosely with a hair tie. Looking in the mirror she thought to herself, _I am so ugly. Just look at me. Why does he love me?_ Sometimes Merope scared herself with her own thoughts. She could be so temperamental sometimes, and other times so poetic. Her thought always seemed to revolve around him; this fantasy she had made herself often felt so real. She did know why he loved her.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall and was reminded that she was on a schedule. She still had to make breakfast before Tom woke up or she could have another disastrous morning. A few days ago she had decided to sleep in and let Tom get up first. Within an hour he was beating on her both physically and mentally. She practically had to force feed him his breakfast before he calmed down.

Feeling more awake after remembering this horrible memory, she made her way over to the other side of the room where the small kitchen lay. She quickly pulled out of the refrigerator three eggs and put the on the counter. She then took out a pan and turned on the oven.

Ever since Merope and Tom had been married, breakfast had been the most important meal of the day. Every morning it was made special with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a special glass of orange juice for each of them.

Merope began to scramble the eggs as she also popped the toast into the oven, multitasking to have the meal completed a quickly as possible. When the two food items were cooking and didn't need her constant attention, she walked over to the small wooden table and placed two forks and two knives on it. She then placed two plates stacked on top of each other onto the table as well. When the toast was done, she put one piece onto each of the plates and went back to making the eggs.

"Mmmmfgh." Merope heard Tom groan as he began to wake up.

_Oh no! _Merope thought anxiously trying to get breakfast done before Tom made his way into the kitchen_. I haven't gotten the juice out yet!_

She frantically made her way to one of the cabinets on top of the refrigerator. She reached her hand up as high as it would go and unlatched a little hook in the back wall behind a jar of honey. The small wooden door opened up easily as she pulled out a large glass bottle filled three-quarters of the way up with a silvery solution.

She brought it down to her eye-level and carefully smelled it. _Mmmm, it smells just like the field next to Little Hangleton; I miss that house._

Trying to be a quiet as possible, she took out her wand from the same cabinet she had gotten the potion from and stirred the concoction. She then walked over to an easier to reach cabinet and pulled out two glasses. She poured five drops of the potion into one of the glasses and then quickly put her wand and the silvery liquid back into its place. After latching the hidden door, replacing the jar of honey, and closing the cabinet door, she pulled out some orange juice from the refrigerator and walked back over to where the two glasses were.

She poured some of the orange juice into the glass with the potion in it first, and then into the empty one. She quickly put the potion and orange juice mixture at Tom's place at the table and the regular glass at hers.

Just in time, she heard footsteps making their way into the kitchen. She ran over to the stove, grabbed the eggs that were slightly burnt by now, and put a small pile of them on her plate, and on Tom's.

"Good morning, Tom." She said sweetly as her husband walked into the room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where the bloody hell is the bacon?"

Merope knew she had to ignore this kind of talk in the mornings. "I haven't made it yet--" she said, making sure to stop herself before adding 'dear' at the end. She made her way over to the stove to begin cooking the bacon while making sure to keep a careful watch on Tom. She saw him groggily sit down at his place and take a bite of his toast.

"There's no bloody butter either."

"Sorry," she added while quickly pulling the butter out of the refrigerator and bringing it over to him.

Tom buttered his toast and went back to eating it. Taking this as her cue, Merope went back over to the stove to finish the bacon. Through the corner of her eye she saw Tom put down the toast and take a sip of his 'morning mixture.' She exhaled softly as she watched his face soften up immediately.

"Ah, good morning, beauty." She heard him say as he stood up from the table and walked up behind her. She felt his arms snake around her waist as she carefully kept the bacon from burning. He kissed the top of her head and said in a loving tone, "Why don't you let me finish the bacon this morning."

"Thank you," Merope began and promptly added, "dear." She noted how much of his juice Tom had to drink before turning into his usual self. It was less than he had to swallow yesterday…


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"They seem to be preparing for some sort of celebration."

Merope had been paying attention to this new Romanian goings on. Moving to such a different climate had been a bit of a shock at first, but she was getting used to it. Tom, on the other hand, still remained slightly dumbfounded each time he turned over a new rock that hadn't been there the day before. Overall, the two of them had begun to learn the customs of this new place.

"Yes, I saw a few signs up this morning that mentioned something about a parade. It could be fun."

"Do you remember when it is?" Merope asked, wondering what holiday could make such a commotion in the peaceful town.

"Um, no."

"That's fine. I'm sure we can find a place with all the festivities in this town listed."

"We could try the hotel. I'm sure someone at the front desk would have something for us."

Walking back to the hotel, Merope and Tom passed many places that they had become familiar to them. Among these were busy roads, street venders, and even a few people they had seen many times in this small area of Romania. They continued on until they came arrived at the familiar hotel. It had a large sign out front that read "Ramnicu Valcea" and a bed of red flowers resting below the indicator.

The color of their flowers had changed many times since the couple had first come to this town. They started off blue during the end of the winter months, the time Merope and Tom had first arrived, changed to a light shade of pink during February, and were now, Merope observed, a russet red. During the course of their stay, the flowers had been a beacon of spring shining through the dark winter months, and had changed continuously during this time.

Keeping their regular pace, Merope stepped into the inn first. She walked up to the front desk and started talking to the hotel secretary as Tom followed closely behind.

"This is going to sound like an odd question…" Merope could tell this wasn't starting well at all. How could she ask about the festivities without sounding like an outsider? After all, she had been living here for quite a while now. She didn't want people suspecting anything.

"You'd be surprised at how many 'odd' questions I get around here. But I'd be happy to answer it."

The blonde woman at the desk had become accustomed to Merope and Tom's "odd" questions--heaven knows they had asked many of them.

Tom stepped forward and continued. "What my wife was going to say, Sara," he began, using the name the lady had given them earlier, "is that we noticed a lot of festivities going on around here. And, well, we were wondering what sort of holiday was coming up."

Sara gave them a strange look, but gave them a truthful answer. "I'm no historian, but I have been living here for my whole life. I can tell you a little about –"

"That's all we need." Merope cut in, trying to get straight to the point so they could leave this blonde-haired-beauty. She always hated it when Tom talked to other women.

"As I was saying," Sara said as she gave Merope an evil look which Merope heartily returned, "This holiday is called Martisor. It's unique to Romania and some small areas around it. It's not a very well known holiday, and it's not commercialized, so most other countries don't acknowledge it."

"Can we get to the point, please?" Merope spat scathingly. She was deeply regretting their decision of coming here.

Ignoring the interruption, Sara continued nonchalantly, "It begins on March first and was originally a celebration of spring. I don't know much about its origin, but I do know that. Nowadays, though, it is considered to be a holiday of love. Kind of like, what do Americans and British call it? Oh yeah," she chucked, "Valentine's Day."

Merope's stomach flipped, and she stepped slightly backwards into Tom's chest. Not really knowing what was wrong, but feeling the tension, Tom wrapped his hands around her waist to reassure her.

"That sounds like fun," he said.

Continuing with her explanation, Sara said, "It is traditional for the male in a relationship to buy an amulet and give it to the girl. You'll probably see many street vendors and stores selling them around this time of year, but you can also make them"

Feeling her face redden with the anger bubbling inside her, Merope simply said, "Thank you." She removed herself from Tom's embraced, but grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building.

"She seems nice." Tom said, having not noticed anything.

"Mmhm, sure."

"And, we got the information we needed. Now, where can I find one of these 'amulet' things?" He said this while kissing Merope on top of her head. "I think I know someone I could give one to."

The two passed the bed of red flowers again, this time knowing what they stood for. Tom reached down and picked one by the stem. He then reached over and placed it behind Merope's ear.

"And she's standing right in front of me."

- - - - - - -

"Amulets for sale! Buy your Martisor amulets here!"

Now that they had a better idea what this holiday was about, Tom and Merope began to notice amulets and festivities around every corner. The two had stopped at the first place they saw that said "Amulets Here," just to find out what these "amulet" things were. It turns out they were just two pieces of string, one red and one white, twisted together and tied in a bow. Some more fancy ones had small charms on them, but every one that they had seen were attached to some sort of pin. Apparently, they were to be worn on the right side of a girl's chest.

Now Tom knew why Sara had said he could just make one. It didn't seem like it would be that hard to do_. I don't have much time left, though,_ Tom thought as he walked hand-in-hand with Merop_e_._ March first is tomorrow. When am I going to make this stuff_?

As the two walked down the street they passed several craft carts, but Tom could find the time when Merope wasn't looking to buy the supplies he needed. The moment came when the couple was at a small café eating lunch. Merope had left to use the ladies' room, and Tom figured this gave him five minutes shopping time.

He quickly ran out of the café and onto the streets of the little town. It only took him about 30 seconds to find the nearest craft cart. He hurriedly bought two pieces of red string and two pieces of white string. On is way back he stopped by a flower vender and purchased a bouquet of 'snow drops' which he heard from the lady at the craft cart were a traditional spring flower for a husband to give his wife.

Continuing with his speedy pace, he found a niche outside the café to store his items until a time came that he could get them. Moving as fast as he could now, he made his way back to their table to await Merope's return. He was extremely glad the town was so closely compacted.

"You look out of breath." Merope observed as she walked back to the table.

"Yeah, I…" Tom paused a moment to think, but didn't let the moment linger as not to call suspicion, "walked over to the counter to get some coffee, but it spilled on me and I was trying to clean it up before you got back."

Merope knew that Tom was much better at coming up with excuses on hand than she was, but it was a very logical explanation. After all, when had he lied to her before?

- - - - - - -

On the way back to the inn at the end of the day, Tom nonchalantly moved toward the direction of the café, grabbed the bag of goodies he had bought earlier that day, slipped it under his coat, and continued walking back to the inn with Merope.

When he got back, he slipped the bag under the bed, being careful not to crush the pale flowers. As soon as he could, he took the flowers out and put them in water. A few of the petals had fallen off, but they were still nice enough looking. He then took the bouquet over to the window so that it could get some light, but hid it behind the curtain surrounding the glass.

Right before fell asleep, he set his alarm to go off around midnight. He wanted to make the amulet when Merope was asleep se he wouldn't have to worry about being so secretive.

- - - - - - - -

It was now 12:00am, the early morning of March first. Tom's alarm went off with a buzzing sound loud enough to wake him up, but quiet enough not to wake up his partner.

"Mmff" Tom groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

His alarm continued to buzz until he finally reached over and turned it off. Not noticing anything that was around him, he walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water. He was too tired to comprehend anything and he could for the life of him remember what he had been thinking when he set his alarm to go off so late.

He put the glass down on the counter and walked back over to the bed. It was too dark to see anything in the room so he simply pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes he was asleep again.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Merope woke early, as had become her daily routine. She dressed quickly so that she could begin maming breakfast early. Ever since that day that Tom had almost found her mixing the potion, she had risen earlier and earlier to get things done.

Slowly and quietly, so as to not wake Tom up, she walked over to the window to watch the rising sun illuminating the morning festivities. Not very many civilians were up yet, but she many of them would want to stay home with their families today.

She noticed there was a bump in the curtains and reached over to find the bouquet of 'snow drops' Tom had left there the night before.

_How sweet_, she thought as she held the flowers in her hands. _He really loves me_.

After thinking there words, Merope's stomach flipped. How many times had she reflected on those words without even thinking about it twice? She glanced over at Tom sleeping in the bed soundly. Something about today made her feel different.

_Maybe by now he has learned to _really_ love me. Maybe he just isn't a morning person._

Merope smiled hopefully and put back the curtains. She made her way out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby of the inn. Sara and few other personnel had just set out the free continental breakfast. Merope took a glass mug from a stack and poured some coffee into it. She heard from someone on the streets that this "coffee" stuff helped wake up a person in the morning.

"I'll bring the mug back later," she said coldly to Sara as she exited the room. They had stayed in the inn long enough now that the personnel trusted them not to 'steal the towels' so to speak.

After making her way back up the stairs and into her room, she placed the hot mug on the counter and began making eggs, toast, and bacon, which she made every morning. Except this time, she left the regular portion of Amortentia out of Tom's cup and replaced it instead with the coffee.

Within an hour Tom had woken up and made his way into the kitchen.

"The eggs are bland," he stated in an expressionless manner. He glanced over at his mug and added, "and my orange juice is black."

Merope chuckled to herself but knew better than to laugh out loud, "That isn't orange juice, Tom. It's a morning drink called 'coffee.' It's supposed to be a good booster in the morning."

"I want my orange juice."

"Ok, I'll get you some." Merope made her way over to the mini refrigerator and got out the orange juice. She then got out a cup and began pouring the juice.

_Maybe I should add the Amortentia today. He doesn't seem too happy, although he is getting better. Yes, he is getting better. I know he is getting better. Plus, the only way for marriage to last is if he loves me of his own free will._

She placed the glass of orange juice next to Tom, but it seemed he had already taken a sip of the coffee.

"This cough-ey stuff is fine. I don't need the orange juice."

Rather than arguing, Merope moved the glass of juice to her plate, relieved that she hadn't added the potion to it. She noticed that the more coffee Tom drank the easier he was to deal with. Maybe he really _wasn't_ a morning person.

Merope sat down at her place at the table and looked down at her plate. Bacon, eggs, toast? What was this stuff? She then got back up and walked over to the fridge. Lettuce, tomatoes, sauerkraut, mayonnaise, bread and more started pouring out of it from behind her. She pulled all her new ingredients to her end of the table and made herself a not-so-appetizing version of a morning sandwich.

Tom looked at her awkwardly but the coffee had him in a better mood so he decided not to say anything. Merope ate it rapidly, but before she could get more she politely stood up and said, "Will you excuse me?" and ran into the bathroom.

Not knowing what to do in this type of situation, Tom simply looked down at his breakfast and began to eat it again. What else could he do?

Merope entered the room again a few minutes later with a slightly green face. She mentioned nothing to Tom, but just cleaned up her mess and began finishing her normal breakfast, too.

The rest of breakfast ended without a word, which was probably good for both of them. Merope cleaned up, and put away the dishes as she normally did, but noticed the new expression on Tom's face as he watched her. It was not an expression of love or admiration, but one of contempt. Maybe he was happy here after all.

- - - - - - - - -

The air of the day was one of celebration. Everyone seemed happy and everywhere you looked, it seems there was a happy girl with an "amulet" on her left chest. People were comparing necklaces, bracelets, pins, and flowers that morning and Merope wished that she had something to show. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about going home and getting the flowers Tom had given her. She was just waiting for the time that he would give it to her.

Over the course of the day, Tom began to stray away from Merope more and more. Even with almost four months of living with Merope, Tom hadn't lost his touch with the ladies. Merope had more than once that day found him surrounded by a group of giggling girls. But rather than being angered by the situation, seeing Tom truly happy again only reminded her of how much she loved him.

"What did Tom give you this morning?" asked one of the women Merope had become friends with. They had met in one of the town shops about a month previously and stayed fairly good friends. This wasn't the only person who had asked Merope this question this morning; it seemed Martisor was not only a day to reunite those in love, but also to reunite friendships.

"Well, I saw a bouquet of flowers behind the window curtains this morning," Merope said trying to think of a way to cover up Tom's 'forgetfulness,' "But, he hasn't given them to me yet, so I'm guessing he has something planned for me tonight."

After she had said this, Merope's heart lightened. Maybe this was true.

- - - - - - - -

Later that afternoon, Merope and Tom were sitting at the café they always ate lunch at. Merope had noticed a change in Tom after a few hours, so she decided the best thing to do was to bring him to lunch earlier and get him another cup of that coffee. Coffee seemed to work miracles.

"What's that damn sound?" Tom asked during lunch before he drank anşy of his beverage.

Merope had heard the sound too. It was just a low rumble, but she knew what it was. Her stomach was 'moaning' and she wasn't feeling good at all.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she said as she got up and left the table.

A few minutes later Tom saw her run out of the bathroom looking sick, but rather than walk back to the table, she ran right out of the café. Rather than following her, Tom stayed at the table and continued to drink his coffee and eat his lunch.

He continued to watch Merope out of the window. He noticed her running out of a few shops frantically. After around ten minutes, right after Tom had finished eating, paid for the meal, and was about to leave, he noticed Merope walk slowly out of one of the shops, this time looking solemn.

She walked back into the café and sat down at the table as Tom stood up. "Where have you been for so bloody long? I was about to leave."

"Tom," she said, barely letting anything out of her mouth, "it's blue."

"What's blue?" he asked. "What the hell could be so important that just because its 'blue' you think you can blow off our whole lunch?"

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"That's wonder--" Tom's face suddenly contorted. His cheeks turned a light shade of white, his expression altered, and his whole body seemed to sink in to the ground. Merope looked at him and knew right away what had happened. The last drop of Amortentia that had been flowing through his veins for so many months had finally drained. It seemed as if his body had become addicted to it; he needed it to survive.

Tom looked her straight in the face. It was only for a few moments, but they seemed to last a lifetime.

"Bloody hell."

Merope knew the next few minutes could make or break their relationship. She did what she thought was her only choice: groveling.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed through her tears as she fell to her knees in front of where Tom was sitting. "I didn't mean to have things happen this way!" She looked up to see Tom staring out the window of the café. He wouldn't even look at her.

"We're leaving."

There were many people inside the café who had turned their head to watch them bicker. Tom would have none of this, though. He didn't want the unneeded attention to add to his discomfort. He grabbed Merope's hand and ran outside dragging Merope behind him. All he had on his mind now was getting out of this place and yelling at her in the comfort of his own home.

"Tom, please!" Merope yelled through her tears. She was out of breath and having trouble keeping up with him. It seemed Tom was dragging her more than leading her. There was no way out.

"SHUT UP!" Tom was angry; there was no denying that. His face had turned from pale to bright red wrought with rage. The fast pace he kept didn't help his complexion either. He was running simply to release energy, but that energy was coming to an end and he realized he was really starting to hurt the woman behind him. He hated her, but he wasn't going to become a murderer either.

"Go home." He said finally as they came to a stop a few blocks away from their home. "I will be there in a minute."

Merope did what she was told out of fear of losing her husband, but she wasn't sure if he would really be home in a minute or if he was using that as a way to leave her. She walked in the doors of the inn and passed the front desk.

"Everything all right?" asked Sara in a tone that showed she clearly did not care about Merope's troubles.

Good question. Was everything all right? Merope had just run into the lobby of her home with tears running down her face, steam rising from her head, and memories whizzing past her mind. No, everything was certainly not all right.

"You know what!" Sara had done it this time; Merope was not in a mood to be polite now. "NO! Everything is NOT all right. But, it's not like you ever really cared. Maybe if you left me alone though, they would be. It's not like we ever got along anyway!"

Sara looked a little surprised at what Merope had said. Everything was truthful, of course, but who knew such a girl could say those words? Maybe Merope had always had that fire burning inside her--she just never let it ignite.

"I'll…" Merope started to talk again, but instead took a deep breath. "I'll be going to my room now."

Merope slowly made her way up the stairs, taking deep breaths after every step. _Everything is going to be all right_, she continued to tell herself. The real question was: would it?

- - - - - - - -

Tom walked through the double doors of the inn just after dark. Merope had been watching the town through her window and occasionally saw him running around letting off steam. She had decided it would be best to stay inside and let him do what he wanted.

She made her way to the door of their room and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to what Tom was saying below.

"Is everything all right, Tom?" Sara asked as Tom entered the lobby.

"It is now. I have a plan."

"Do you want any help? You know I'm always here for you."

"Actually…"

It was around this point that Merope had heard enough and made herself known. She loudly walked down the stairs and appeared at the bottom.

"I mean, we're open 24 hours a day." Sara added to her original sentence as she saw Merope appear in the doorway.

"Actually, I think I will take you up on that. You don't happen to have two beers behind the counter, do you? I've been craving one all day."

Tom looked in the direction of Merope. He knew she had been standing there all along, but he still continued. "My wife has been in a foul mood lately and I think a beer is just what I need."

Merope looked horrified. "One beer for you, one beer for m--"

"Sara here looks like she has worked hard all day," Tom interrupted her. "And I think you should be upstairs in your room. No reason for you to be out of bed this time of night."

That was it. Tom could sink no lower in Merope's mind.

"How dare you try to get rid of me like that! I may be at the bottom of your totem pole right now, but I'm still your wife! Get upstairs right now!"

Sara decided this was her cue to leave. "Is that the phone ringing?" she asked as she ran off to a room behind the desk.

"You're no wife of mine."

With that, Tom walked back outside and into the streets again. Merope knew there was no knowing where he would go now. Her only guess was to a place that sold his true desire right now…beer.

- - - - - - - - -

Merope had stayed downstairs in the lobby for almost an hour after that. She stayed until it seemed Tom wouldn't be coming back. She had sat in a big chair near one of the windows, but it was too dark to be able to see outside.

Almost ten minutes after the incident, Sara had returned to her desk and seemed surprised to see Merope still sitting there. Neither of them said a word.

Midnight found Merope lying half-asleep in her bed with tears streaming down her face. She was determined to stay awake in case Tom came home, but it was no use. She cried herself to sleep.

A while later, Tom walked in the door. He crept over to the bed to make sure Merope was asleep. She was. Making sure he was as quiet as possible, he gathered up all of his belongings, all of the food he needed, and everything he ever gave her as a gift. He left no trace that he had ever lived there, nothing that could trace Merope to him.

When he had satisfied himself and filled every bag he had to the brim, he took once last glace around and left without a word. He left Merope no note, sign or clue of any kind that he had either been there or left. He simply walked out the door, stalked down the stairs, and left. He had no plans of ever coming back.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Merope's subconscious alarm woke her up the next morning as it always had. Her pillow was damp with tears and her face was still red from the happenings of the previous night. She simply rolled over in bed and cried some more.

A few minutes later she got up and strolled over to the window. She looked outside at the people on the streets. She knew Martisor lasted more than one day, but seeing so many happy people up and about outside so early didn't make her feel any better.

She pulled the curtains aside to look at the snow drops Tom never gave to her. They looked just as stunning as they had the day before, their white radiance illuminating the area around them. It was as if they were the beautiful happiness Tom had left behind the day before. She would remember this moment with these flowers as her happiest time. She knew it would be her last time of peace.

Noticing that the flowers needed water, she picked them up and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the faucet and put the vase underneath. She watched as the water flowed into the glass and filled itself to the top. After removing the vase from the beneath the stream of water, she continued to watch it.

_It's so normal,_ she began to think to herself. _It's always moving, always flowing, yet it still seems happy. It always sticks together as a family, but is not afraid of change. It is never still, yet it never seems tired. I wish I could feel like that._

Merope noticed here how alone she was. She had no one to go to, no one to lean on, and no one to go to for help. She was stuck in an exotic country with no where to go. She felt useless.

She slowly made her way over to the cabinet where she kept the Amortentia. Carefully, she unlatched the small wooden door behind where the honey had previously been. She assumed Tom had taken that with him when he left. She pulled out the large glass bottle and her wand and placed them on the table behind her.

She stared at her only two forms of magic. She stared at them, thought about them, day dreamed about them, and then finally decided what to do with them. What seemed like hours later, she picked up the glass bottle and poured the contests down in the sink. She watched as the silvery-white liquid flowed down the drain in the same way the water had before.

She then returned to the table and picked up her wand. She held it up to the light beaming from the window, and snapped it. She dropped the pieces to the ground and again simply stood there and stared at them. She quickly regretted her harsh decision as that piece of wood was worth at least a few weeks worth of food in the wizarding world, but it was done. She was on her own now.

- - - - - - - -

After she had gotten dressed and eaten what was left in her kitchen, Merope made her way down the stairs into the main lobby. She looked around her for anything different. Any sign at all that something had changed.

The only thing she noticed was that there was a middle aged man sitting at the main desk where Sara used to be. He was just sitting there writing some notes down on a piece of paper. He looked a little confused, as if this was his first day. Merope walked over to him.

"Are you new here?"

"Ce?"

"I said, are you new here?"

"Nu vorbesc inglez."

_I'm so stupid,_ Merope thought. _No wand, no magic._

She gave a friendly wave to the man at the desk and made her way out into the streets. Looking around her, she saw people everywhere with grins on their faces. As a breeze blew by, she felt the sudden change of environment around her. This was a happy place.

There were young girls running around showing off their new amulets to anyone that would look. There were bits of red and white on everyone's shirts, and even some in their hair. There were some amulets here and there in the grass, and many hanging from trees. They were there to celebrate spring, but they were really just creating happiness.

Merope longed to be part of the joyful celebration around her, but felt secluded everywhere she went. Nothing could pull her out of the ominous cloud she had floating around her. No amount of flowers, pendants, or love could make her happy. She was simply filled to the brim with grief.

Many of her friends had come up to her, but she couldn't talk with them. All she could do was fake a smile, give a little friendly wave, and walk away. Eventually people began to leave her alone, but as she entered the small café she had eaten in the previous day, everything collapsed on her.

She couldn't order any food, nor could she linger among the people. She was isolated again inside her cloud and decided just to pick a table in the corner and sit there until the sun set.

This is what she did for hours on end. She sat there and thought about what she was going to do next. Tom had taken all the currency they had with the exception of what was in her pocket. She eyed the food passing her in the hands of the waiters, but didn't give into temptation. There were plenty of other things she needed to buy.

After thinking for hours on what she was going to do with the money, she finally decided her only real choice was to go back to England. She tried to avoid thinking about going home, but in the end she knew it was her only chance of surviving. At least home spoke English.

- - - - - - - -

After the sun had set and the excitement on the streets had died down, Merope stepped out of the café and walked to the inn. After thinking for so long and deciding what she was going to do, Merope noticed the cloud around her seemed to have cleared and she felt at least a little closer to the world around her.

As she walked she felt the ground beneath her feet and the wind blowing in her face. She felt the slight prickle of a bush as she brushed it as well as the soft fur of a cat rubbing up against her leg. She felt her clothes hug her skin and her hair tickle her face. She no longer felt as if she was a ghost living in someone else's shoes; she was real.

She finally made her way back, and gathered up the four dresses Tom left behind. She grabbed a few necessities and threw them all into a bag. After looking around the room for one last time, she left the life that she was happiest at. She left all the fun times she had with her husband. She left all the Romanian people she had become friends with. She left their happy celebration of spring…

She even left the white snow drops that were hidden behind the window curtain. She knew they would either find their way to the heart of a new friend, or they would die in the same place that they lived: at home.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue Birth of a Legend**

The wind was blowing in Merope's face faster than she could handle it. There were very few leaves left on the trees as winter was soon approaching. The temperature was frigid and the ground just as old. If she didn't come across someplace to stay soon, Merope was afraid she would freeze to death.

She never looked back but kept moving forward. Step by step she would find a refuge. Even if it took her last breath, she would give birth to the child in her womb if it was the last thing she did. This child was her future; she would live through him.

Looking up from the ground, she found herself in a small town. She hadn't been walking aimlessly; she knew where she was going. She headed toward one of the smaller buildings at a quicker pace. She had to get there. She walked faster and faster until her knees gave out and she found herself lying on the cold and dirty ground.

She forced herself to get up, knowing it was her only hope. She only had a few more streets to pass and she would be there. She had to keep her hopes up and continue moving. After only a couple minutes, she stopped to catch her breath. She began to feel woozy as she looked all around her and sat down on the ground for support. By this time she was chilled to the bone, but she had to keep moving.

She got up and headed toward the building. As she climbed up the stairs she slipped and found herself for the third time on the cold ground. Except this time, she couldn't get up. She was too tired and her muscles had given out on her.

Within the small building there was some rustling. Merope knew there was someone inside. She knew they would help her. She slowly turned her head to be facing the door. Above it, she read a rugged wooden sign that said, 'Orphanage.'

The door opened.

"May I help-" The elderly lady looked down at young Merope sitting helplessly on the stone steps. "My dear, please come inside. Come sit by the fire and put on some warm, clean clothes. Why the thought of someone in your condition outside on this type of night…"

Merope was helped up by two girls barely younger than herself. She was just happy to have made it.

- - - - - - - -

The sun was shining in England. She just came back from her trip, and had no where to go. For the past week she had been living off the money she had leftover from the train ticket, but that was gone now. She had nothing left.

She stood up from the bench she had been sitting on previously. Her feet burned as they touched the hot ground. She sold her shoes the day previously to pay for a room to stay in. They barely covered the cost, but they did.

While walking around the streets, she looked around her. It was nice to be home even if it did bring back some bad memories. She still hadn't visited any magical folk, but instead had mingled with the Muggles. She would visit them when she was down to nothing. She still had a little left in her yet.

Merope passed shops and stores of various kinds until she came across the market where she had been heading. There was fruit, vegetables, fresh meat, and every other mouth-watering food just lying out on the carts. As she walked by she would pick up something and put it in her bag. She did that several times until she reached the far end of the market. She was almost done when she head someone behind her.

"THIEF!"

She didn't even wait for more. She simply started running as fast as her legs would carry her. There was no where for her to go, but that didn't stop her. She just continued running and running. She ran until there was no where else to go. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she took a glance behind her. There was no one following her anymore so she knew she was safe.

She pulled a banana from her bag and began peeling it. The first bite was heaven in her mouth and it just kept getting better. As she continued to eat it, she looked around to where she had run to. She was at the dead end of an alleyway. Not much natural light got through, but there was a streetlight right near she was standing to keep her from wallowing in darkness.

She sat down on the ground and leaned her back up against the brick wall of the building next to her. It felt like she hadn't slept in days. Despite it being the middle of the day, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was content knowing that she had enough food now to last her through the day.

- - - - - - -

"Why don't you drink some of this tea, ma'am? It'll warm you right up."

Merope took the tea in her numb hands and began to drink it slowly. She had been moved into the orphanage living room and was now sitting in a comfy chair next to the fire. She could hear moving about upstairs. Apparently they were putting a room together for her.

She sat in her chair with blankets wrapped around her staring into the fire. The flames looked so warm and inviting. They were jumping around as if having a party. She didn't remember the last time she felt that happy.

She continued to sit there by the warmth of the fire until she felt a huge pain in her lower abdomen. She dropped her tea to the ground and scrunched up her body while squeezing her stomach with her hands. She tried to conceal her pain, but in vain yelled out.

"Aaah! Eee! FFFFF!"

She made many odd noises before the older woman ran into the room.

"Get her upstairs! Hurry!"

- - - - - - - - -

She was about five months pregnant now. Her belly was showing through the baggy shirts she wore. To some she might just be over-weight, but to the man standing across the street she was pregnant.

This was the first time she had run into Tom since he left her. She hadn't heard one word from him since. After all she had gone through; there he was safe and sound standing just across the street from her.

He looked well off. It seemed he had gotten even more money since she last saw him. She guessed his father had given it to him. She was still glad to see he was healthy.

She continued walking along the street acting as if she hadn't seen him. He began walking again also, moving in a way to show he wasn't alone. Attached to his back hand was Sara, who was looking gorgeous in the sunlight. Sara obviously hadn't noticed anything as she continued to shop.

Merope's heart sunk. She had guessed such, but seeing it still came to a surprise to her. She froze and just stared over at the couple.

She watched as Sara noticed her presence. She saw as Sara whispered something in Tom's ear and he whispered back. They continued like this until Tom nodded and tried to catch Merope's eye. When he knew she was watching he took something out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to him. He nodded again as a final goodbye and walked away with Sara still attached to his hand.

Taking the hint, Merope walked over to the table where Tom had previously been standing by and grabbed what he had left behind. It was money. There wasn't much there, but it was enough to last her at least a week. She knew some of this was probably Sara's work, but it was still Tom's final decision. She knew there was at least a little left of the gentleman she had first fell in love with.

Holding the money in her hand, Merope knew what she was going to do with it. Whether or not she would starve for the rest of the month, she would have a feast tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Merope was now lying down in a lumpy bed with the two young women working hurriedly around her. She only had a light sheet on her now, but she was still burning up. She could feel the sweat drip down her face and she lay there helplessly. She was tired and sore all over. She was just ready for it to end.

She couldn't even tell how long she had been there. She fluctuated in and out of consciousness continuously. Her mind was spinning and her face contorted. She was in more pain then she had been in her whole life, but she knew she had to make it. She had to survive this for her child.

She continued to lay there in pain for what seemed like days but was only moments. She just lay there without a sound waiting for the time to come. She wished time would just fast forward.

"Ahhh! Guuuuhhhh! Eee!" she yelled again as another burst of pain exploded.

"This is it girls!" the elderly lady yelled as she ran into the room to help the two younger ones. "Here it comes!"

- - - - - - - - -

Merope entered her father's house. It had been months since she was here. It seemed like it had been months since anyone was here. There was a layer of dust covering everything and there was an awful smell coming from the kitchen.

Merope didn't know why there was no one living in the house, but she didn't question it. It was probably better this way. Now**** she didn't have to worry about being quiet.

Her first stop was the kitchen, but she found no luck in there. Everything that was left was either rotten or moldy. There really was nothing left to the home she once lived in.

She walked up the stairs carefully and into her childhood bedroom. She hadn't come here without reason; she was looking for something particular. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had done so, as her whole room was in ruins. All the drawers were opened and her bed undone. Her stuff was everywhere, but she knew what she was looking for would still be there.

She opened up the window to let in a breeze and crawled outside onto a layer of roof. This feat was much easier months earlier, but she knew she had to do it. She crawled over to slightly the left of her window and lifted up the shingle she had come to know so well. Beneath it was the locket she had been looking for. When she put it here she didn't think she would ever need it back, but it seemed she was wrong.

She climbed back into her bedroom and took one last glance around. There was nothing left in there of any value and even her clothes had been taken. Apparently she wasn't the only one who needed money. She walked over and sat down on the wooden frame of what was once her bed.

Merope opened up her palm to reveal the locket she had just taken. On the outside it held the crest of Slytherin. She knew it had to be worth something. All she needed was enough to last her until the baby was born. She would think about afterward when it happened.

Making a thorough check of the locket, she found many scratches upon its back and the chain was almost ruined. She just hoped she could get some money from it.

Taking her last glance around, she walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs. She continued walking until she was out of the house and down the road. She had no plans of ever returning to that place. It was no longer her home.

- - - - - - -

"It's a son," the elderly lady stated as Merope came back into consciousness.

Merope reached out her arms to hold the young child and gave the women a smile. "Heh," she said, talking for the first time that night. "I just hope-" she took several breaths before continuing, "he looks like his father."

It took everything she had to talk to the ladies in the room, but her joy was beyond pain and sorrow. Even if she was never happy again, she would always have this moment.

"What are you going to name him?" one of the younger girls asked.

Merope looked into the eyes of her new born and said in reply, "Tom, after his father…" She again had to several breaths before continuing, "Marvolo after…mine." She closed here eyes and took a few more breaths. "And his surname…will be…Riddle."

She lay there breathing slowly for many moments before giving her son one last squeeze. She**** then, took her final breath as her soul left her.

Picking up the child from his mother's arms, the elderly woman added, "What a sweet girl. I hope she is happy."

As her soul drifted off to its final resting place, Merope's sad life came to an end. Despite being one striving for love, her new son would become the one that tried to prevent it. It was a sad end, but a necessary one, as it led to the birth of a new legend.


End file.
